Danse d'Amour
by R. A. Nightshade
Summary: Collège Françoise Dupont is having their first dance! Marinette and Adrien are stuck in a dilemma of who to ask to the dance, while they work together to plan the event. However, with school life and their superhero duties being an obstacle, they both have little time asking the person they want to bring to the dance. Not mention, they have to be on the alert for Hawkmoth schemes.
1. L'annonce

The sound of the bell ringing through out the school Collège Françoise Dupont, when Marinette decided to stumble her way into the classroom almost being late. Being a superhero is hard to balance, especially Marinette sighed as she had taken her usual seat next to Alya. Alya smiled at Marinette and Marinette saw Adrien chatting away with Nino.

Her blue bell eyes continued to secretly steal glances at Adrien, trying to not make it obvious she was staring at him. A dreamy sighed left her lips, before she turned to Alya to began her discreet conversation about Adrien.

"He looks so dreamy today, Alya," Marinette cooed.

"Don't you say that everyday?" Alya teased.

"Still, I wish I could say just a few words to him or ask him on date. But it's just seems like he only sees me as a really good friend."

Marinette pouted as her chin rested between both palms of her hands. Alya's expression held concern about her best friend's dilemma, where she would casually placed her hand over her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, girl, it'll still take some more time, someday I'm sure he'll start to notice you more than just a friend," Alya consoled her.

"Maybe…" Marinette sighed.

She wasn't certain if she could get herself out the friend zone with Adrien. Her eyes fell onto Adrien as she gazed at his golden hair, his emerald eyes and his shimmering smile. He was too perfect, even for her. How can a shy, klutz like her, could possibly get Adrien to fall in love with her?

Before she can mope about the topic more in her thoughts, Miss Bustier had entered the classroom in order to get their attention. She held a manila folder in her grasps as she smiled at all of her students with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Bonjour, everyone, I have a special announcement that I granted to make," She began. "We'll be having our first annual dance here at the school!"

The classroom soon filled with curious chatter and chatter of excitement after her news of a school dance. Marinette jolted out her moping mood. The news of a school dance, with a school dance she can get closer to Adrien and maybe try going together.

"I know you're all excited for the dance," Miss Bustier smiled. "Dance will be held two weeks from now. We'll need volunteers to come up with a theme and to help prepare for the event. May I have any volunteers?"

No seemed to move an inch as far as volunteering, Marinette sighed as class representative, she decided to raise her hand to be the first to volunteer. She knew Alya would be busy with her blog and stuff, so she doubt she had time to volunteer. Maybe between saving Paris, she can make time make an awesome dance that would impress Adrien and maybe he'll ask her to go!

"I'll do it, Miss Bustier!" Marinette said.

"Good Marinette!" Miss Bustier smiled. "Anyone else?"

"Oh please? Marinette organizing a dance?" Chloe scoffed. "I bet anything she'll come up with would be utterly ridiculous."

Marinette shot Chloe a glare, but to her surprise another hand had raised and that had was no other than Adrien Agreste! Marinette's cheeks turned a scarlet color as she saw Adrien's gaze looking her way. Miss Bustier smiled seeing that Adrien was also willing to help organize for the event.

"I'll help out Marinette, Miss Bustier," Adrien said. "Besides, I'm sure we both can come up with something to make this really fun!"

"I look forward to seeing what you two will come up with, Adrien." Miss Bustier beamed.

Adrien turned Marinette and gave her a warm smile and a wink, which caused Marinette's knees to nearly go weak and her brain soon began to melt away with fantasy thoughts about Adrien. Alya smiled as she shook her head, but she leans over to Marinette as she whispers to her.

"This might be your chance, Marinette," Alya told her. "While you two work together, maybe you can ask him to go to the dance with you."

"W-What?" Marinette stammered. "M-Me ask him? N-No way I can do that!"

"Well, you better or someone else might then you'll be out of luck," Alya warned her.

"You're right, Alya…" Marinette sighed. "But how can I possibly gain the courage to ask Adrien to the dance?"

"You'll figure it out, I'll try to help any way I can, but you're mainly on your own," Alya told her. "I know you can do it Marinette."

"I-I try…" Marinette sighed.

Later on, Nino and Adrien were heading to their lockers to head off for their next class. Nino seemed more excited about the event than ever. Adrien gathered his books before slamming the door shut, Nino's grin was from ear to ear as he began to think about their first dance ever.

"Dude, can you imagine?" Nino smiled. "I get to take Alya to the dance and see her dress so classy."

"I'm just excited as you are," Adrien smiled. "Hopefully, my dad will allow me to go the dance."

"Dude, he better no be a major bummer," Nino frown. "This is your first social event, speaking of which, who do you plan on asking to the dance?"

Adrien's expression filled with a frown, he didn't think about taking anyone. There wasn't anyone that came to mind he thought about asking. Well, there was one girl he wanted to ask, but she'll won't be able to attend a school dance, she's a superhero. Can superheros even attend public events. Adrien shook the idea out of his head as he considered asking Ladybug to the dance, but before he can managed to get ahead. Lila was waiting for him outside of class.

"Hey there, Adrien!" Lila greeted.

"Oh, hey Lila, what's up?" Adrien greeted back.

Lila brushed her hair behind her ear, ignoring Nino being besides him. Her eyes was focused on her prey, she'd do anything to make sure that Adrien goes to the dance with her. After all, she planned on making her lie become reality when they end up becoming a couple. She would gently link her arms around his as she got closer to him. Adrien felt uneasy as he knew whenever Lila was around, she'd was never up to anything good. But he know that she struggles to make friends, so he was doing his best to help as could.

"I heard we're having a school dance, isn't that great?" Lila told him.

"Y-Yes?" Adrien answered.

"So, I was wondering, maybe you and I can go together?" Lila asked.

Uh oh. Going to the dance with Lila Ross was the last person he wanted to go with. Adrien can feel her eager stare waiting for an answer. Adrien was thinking of an excuse to decline her invitation to the dance. He placed a hand on the back of his head as he gently rubbed it.

"Well, that sounds great, but I have to see if my father will allow me to attend, so maybe I'll think about it?" Adrien responded.

While it wasn't an exact lie, he managed to evade her invitation. He never thought his father's strictness would be handy in a situation like this. Lila's discontent with his answer was clear as day, but she forced a smile on her face as if she easily accepted his answer. She released his grasp as she gently took his hand in her own as she looked at him.

"Oh, sure no problem, just consider it and I'll be waiting for your answer, Adrien." Lila said.

Marinette just happened to walk by as she saw Lila was already trying to claw her way to asking Adrien. Her fears and worries filled her head as she saw how close she was to him. Those worries turned to a burning anger that bubbled in her. Of course, she'd do anything to make Adrien hers, but she wasn't going to let it happen. Marinette saw Lila leave, but she didn't seem to be leaving in a happy mood. This put Marinette a little at ease, but she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Wow, you turned down Lila for your date?" Nino asked.

"Well, I have to see if my dad will let me attend first before I can accept going with anyone," Adrien told him.

"True, but it must be rough having a dad like yours." Nino sighed.

Marinette waited until Adrien and Nino walked passed before coming out of her hiding space from the lockers on the other side. When Marinette was alone, she opened her purse where Tikki was hiding inside.

"It looks like I still have a chance, Tikki!" Marinette said with relief.

"That's good Marinette!" Tikki beamed.

"Now, I have to find a way to ask him." Marinette groaned.

"I'm sure you will, for now, why do you start thinking of ideas for the dance?" Tikki suggested.

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette agreed.

"Of course, besides you have plenty of time to ask him to the dance, Marinette." Tikki smiled.

"I really hope you're right, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I hope he doesn't go with someone else…"

Marinette head off to class for the following day, it was not until after school, Adrien had spotted Marinette as he smiled brightly at her presence. Marinette was lost in her thoughts thinking of managing organizing for the dance and how she planned on finding time to ask Adrien. She didn't even realize Adrien was standing behind her, until he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey there, Marinette," Adrien greeted her.

Marinette felt her hairs rising up as she was caught off guard. She turned around as her cheeks grew flustered and her stomach held butterflies inside of them from his touch. This was always a bad moment. How can she ask Adrien if she barely can talk to him.

"H-Hey Adrien!" Marinette stammered.

"When you're free, I'd like to start planning for the dance," Adrien told her. "I have my fencing lessons first, but when they're finish, why don't we meet up at the library?"

"Absurly, I mean… o-of course!" Marinette stammered.

"Great! See you then, Marinette!" He beamed.

He gave her one final wave before heading off to his fencing class. Marinette couldn't believe she'd be alone in the library with Adrien! She felt the bubbling glee consuming her as she wanted to squeal at the thought that would be alone. Perhaps, she could take the chance to ask him to the dance! Marinette rushed to somewhere reclusive so she could talk to her Kwami.

"Tikki! I'm going to be alone with Adrien in the library!" Marinette squeaked.

"That means you can get closer to him and even ask him to go to the dance with you." Tikki nodded.

"I-I don't know, Tikki…" Marinette mumbled.

"You can do it, Marinette! I believe in you!" Tikki cheered.

"Thanks, Tikki.." Marinette smiled.

Marinette took a deep breath before she exhaled, she prepped herself to get ready to meet up with Adrien later on that day. Could she possibly get the courage to ask him? Marinette had the same thoughts rushing in her head as time anxiously grew closer to their meeting.

To be Continued…

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. A Little Cat Advice

Thump, Thump.

The sound of Marinette's heart was pounding loudly against her chest. She couldn't believe that she was going to be alone with Adrien in the library! Marinette had her notebook and writing utensils at her grasps as she prepared to enter the library. When she entered, she saw Adrien from the distance waiting for her. Marinette took a large deep breath and let it out. She began to perk herself up and try to act casual. She had to treat this like no big deal, even if it was a big deal.

'You can do this, Marinette, all you have to do is plan things out and then casually, ask Adrien to the dance!' Marinette said to herself.

"H-Hey Adrien!" Marinette stammered.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien smiled at her.

He was so dreamy, that Marinette brains were always like mash potatoes when she was near him. Marinette tried to force herself to focus on her two goals. Marinette had taken her seat next to Adrien before she opened her notebook with her pencil in her hand. Her heart continued to pound against her chest. She cleared her throat as she fiddled with her pencil avoiding his gaze. Adrien felt as awkward and he also played his own pencil before taking a glance at Marinette with a sheepish smile.

"So..um… let's get to planning this!" Marinette finally managed to get out.

"O-Of course!" Adrien answered.

"Well, I think we should come up with a good theme that everyone will enjoy, something that is exciting!" Marinette suggested.

"Hm, you got any suggestions?" Adrien asked.

"Well, I might have a few ideas in mind," Marinette said.

Marinette began to jot down the ideas for their dance theme. Marinette had shown Adrien the ideas she had written. Adrien looked them over and smiled as his emerald eyes had shown he was impressed. Marinette was always creative with these sort of things. She was amazing, almost as amazing as Ladybug. He went down the ideas she had written down once more before pointing to the one he really liked.

"I really like the mask thing, it reminds me of the time we all did the video together with Clara," Adrien smiled.

"I thought the same thing," Marinette nodded. "I think I can help design and create some of the masks for everyone."

"Great idea and Nino can DJ at the dance for a bit," Adrien suggested. "I know he wants to dance with Alya, but he is always great with music."

"I think so too, so as far as flyers and decorations, I can ask the others for help. I can make the flyers on my own and have them printed out."

"These are all great ideas, I can't wait for the dance!" Adrien smiled.

"Thank you, Adrien!" Marinette smiled back.

Her cheeks were flushed from his compliments and she was glad he really loved her ideas. Marinette was glad she was able to plan this with Adrien. Marinette decided that she would take this chance to ask him to the dance.

"Hey, Adrien, I would like to ask you something…"

Marinette was pulling out something out her school bag when the charm that he gave her for her birthday had fallen out of it. Adrien's eyes wandered over it as they both reached for it and their hands touched. Both of their eyes widen before they turned away with the heat filled their cheeks and turned them red.

"Oh, I see you still have the charm I gave you!" Adrien sheepishly said.

"O-Of course," Marinette answered.

"I still have mines, too!" Adrien said.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the charm that Marinette gave him and gave her a soft smile. He would turn his gaze at the charm with the smile never fading from his face. Marinette returned a softer smile in return, as she looked at her own charm and brought it to her chest.

"Well, your gift is really precious to me," Marinette told him. "I always keep with me, it's like my new lucky charm."

"I'm happy to hear that Marinette," Adrien told her. "Whenever I look at this, I always think how lucky I am to meet someone as amazing, kind, and considerate as you Marinette."

"R-Really?" Marinette's eyes brighten at his words.

He made her blush, but she couldn't get out of head that Adrien said he thought of her whenever he sees it. Marinette felt her hopes getting high, maybe he does like her more than a friend. Marinette turned her gaze back to him as Adrien had given her the warmest smile that made her heart flutter more.

"Yes, really," Adrien smiled. "It reminds that I made such an amazing friend since I came to this school!"

That's when Marinette's heart sank at his words. Just a friend. Her heart tightened with the mere thought that no matter how close she tried to get to him, he'll only see her as just a friend. Marinette tried to hide her disappointment and had given him a false smile as she tried to cover it.

"Thanks, I'm glad we're friends too, Adrien…" Marinette told him.

Marinette put her charm away and began to gather her things and put them in her bag. Adrien began to do the same thing, but he noticed Marinette seemed a little more down than earlier. That's when he remembered she said she had something to ask him.

"Oh that's right," Adrien began. "What is that you wanted to ask me, Marinette?"

Marinette paused as she wondered if she should still ask him to the dance or not. Marinette opened her mouth as she began to speak, as she did not want to leave him waiting. Her thoughts filled with the idea to ask him to the dance or not, despite how he only viewed their relationship as a mere friendship.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask if…" Marinette began.

Adrien waited patiently for Marinette to speak. Marinette bit her bottom lip as she still wondered if she should ask him to the dance anyway. Her bluebell eyes locked on his as she stared at his soft expression. She lost her courage as she was reminded that she was just a friend, it caused her resolve to weaken all together.

"Ah, nevermind, actually, I already had answered my own question," Marinette told him.

"Oh, I see…" Adrien replied.

He seemed disappointed since he felt that maybe her question was something he could have helped her with. But, he smiled as he lightly patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, it's getting late, why don't I give you a ride home?" Adrien smiled.

"Oh, um, thank you, but I don't mind walking." Marinette declined.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Marinette!" Adrien smiled.

"Yeah, sure…" Marinette answered.

She turned away so he wouldn't catch her expression that was filled with rejection. Marinette left the library as she headed out the doors of the school. As soon as she left, Plagg emerged from his hiding space in Adrien's school bag.

"Wow, Adrien, you can be really blind at times," Plagg yawned.

"What do you mean, Plagg?" Adrien asked with confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Plagg crossed his tiny arms and turned away. "So, who are you going to the dance with Romeo?"

"Well, I wish I can go with Ladybug," Adrien sighed. "But I know she's a superhero and she wouldn't want to go to the dance with me as Cat Noir."

"You're right," Plagg agreed. "Why don't you ask Marinette?"

"I can't ask Marinette," Adrien shook his head. "She's a good friend, besides I doubt she's interested with going with a friend."

Plagg had given Adrien a disappointed look as he made a 'tsk' sound from his mouth. He already knew Ladybug and Marinette was the same person, but because kwamis have to keep other owners a secret from their owners and each other, he couldn't reveal the woman of his dreams was next to him every day. He tried pushing Adrien in the right direction, but he knew how stubborn Adrien could be when it came to Ladybug.

"Oh, well, you'll figure it out eventually," Plagg told him.

As Marinette headed home, she walked with a down expression on her face. As soon as she arrived home, she threw herself onto the bed and began to mope. Tikki had gone to Marinette to comfort her, seeing that Marinette was really upset. Her small blue eyes held both concern and sympathy towards how Marinette was feeling.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "Why didn't you ask Adrien to the dance?"

"Because Tikki, he probably wouldn't go with me, after all, I'm just a really good friend to him," Marinette replied.

Tikki's antennas had flopped down as she moved closer besides Marinette and tried to cheer her up. Tikki knew that Adrien was special to Marinette, even though she never had met him. Tikki was careful to find the right words to not upset Marinette more.

"But, you don't know that Marinette," Tikki told her. "You didn't try."

"Even if I did, he'd never look at me more than a friend and I really want to be more than that, Tikki."

Marinette picked up her pillow as she hugged it close. Marinette decided maybe getting some fresh air and the view of the city could had given her some time to clear her head. Tikki wanted to give her more advice, but she known for now it was best to leave Marinette alone with her thoughts and sort it out on her own.

Adrien arrived home after his bodyguard picked him up from school. Nathalie was waiting for him at the stairs near the entrance. Her expression was as stoic as usual and her voice carried the same monotoned, professional tone as always.

"Welcome home, Adrien." Nathalie greeted.

"Hey, Nathalie," Adrien greeted. "Is my father busy? I would like him to ask him something."

"Not at the moment, you may see him," Nathalie told him.

"Thanks, Nathalie," he answered.

Adrien had went up the stairs to the room his father normally stayed in. His office where he had a large portrait of Emilie Agreste, his mother. As usual, his father was staring at the portrait as he always did ever since she disappeared. Adrien knocked on the door, before he waited to enter the room with his father's permission.

"Come in," Gabriel answered.

"Um…dad?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, my son?" Gabriel answered.

"My school is having a dance in two weeks, I was wondering if I can attend?" Adrien asked.

Gabriel didn't look at Adrien as he pondered the requests. He didn't want his son at such a public event, but he knew it would make him happy. Gabriel decided to make a compromise with him before he gave the final decision.

"I need time to think about it," Gabriel answered. "If you practice your piano and I see some improvement, I may permit you to go to this dance."

"Really? Thank you, father, I'll practice hard!" Adrien said.

Adrien left his father back to his solitude before heading up to his room. Adrien had taken a seat at the piano as his finger glazed over a few keys as he began to practice. Plagg had come out of his pocket and hovered over by Adrien as he played the piano with a disinterest expressed on his tiny frame.

"Ugh, piano, how boooring…" Plagg said.

"I have to practice, Plagg," Adrien told him. "If my dad let me go the dance, then maybe I can ask Ladybug."

"You're still planning on asking Ladybug to the dance?" Plagg asked.

Plagg knew Adrien was crazy over Ladybug, but he never knew it was this crazy. Plagg shook his head at his owner's delusional chase for Ladybug even though Ladybug didn't love him. Adrien continued to play the piano as he turned to Plagg with his eyes holding a serious expression.

"Of course I am, but I'm not going to ask her as Chat Noir," Adrien told him.

"Come again?" Plagg asked confused.

"I'm going to ask Ladybug as myself and see if she'll come to the dance with me," Adrien responded.

"W-What?!" Plagg was in disbelief with what he was hearing. "How are you going to ask Ladybug to the dance as Adrien? She'll probably reject you like she does as Chat Noir."

"I don't know that Plagg," Adrien told him. "Maybe if Ladybug doesn't love me as Chat Noir, maybe she'll love me as Adrien Agreste."

"I knew you were crazy, but not this crazy Adrien!" Plagg protested.

"Well, how else will I get her to love me?" Adrien told her. "Besides, if she gets to know the real me, when she realize that I'm someone she special to her, we can finally be together. Then maybe when we reveal our identities, she'd realize that the sweet guy behind the mask is the man of her dreams."

"Maybe you should forget the whole thing and go with someone normal," Plagg suggested. "Besides how can you even get Ladybug to meet you?"

"I'll figure it out…" Adrien sighed.

Adrien didn't think of plan yet, maybe if he gets some fresh air as Cat Noir, he might think of something. He turned to the kwami who was finishing up his Camembert, he rolled his eyes at how easily he was please eating stinky cheese. He places his mp3 on its stand before he played the usual piano music as if he was practicing.

"I'll get some air as Cat Noir and come up with a plan," Adrien told.

"Oh no, Adrien why don't we-" Plagg tried to reason.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said.

It was too late for the kwami to plead his way out of the transformation, but he was already sucked into the silver Cat Miraculous Ring, as Adrien began his transformation. Adrien moved his two fingers before his face as the black mask appeared and his green eyes turned more cat-like. His hand grazed his head as the cat ears formed on his head. The black bodysuit magically appeared on his frame and his belt that was like a tail had popped out behind him. He did his usual clawing motion and posed once he finished his transformation.

Cat Noir had escaped from Adrien's bedroom and began to run through the city. He wondered if Ladybug had taken random strolls through the city like he did. His thoughts of his dream lady filled his head as he continued to move across Paris. He saw from bird's eye view that small figure on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. A familiar a girl he already knew very well was gazing off in the distance. He decided to pay his friend a visit as he jumped over and perched on the railing of the fence on the top of the building.

"Well, it's good to see you Marinette," Cat Noir told her.

"Oh… Hey Cat Noir," Marinette sighed.

"You seem kind of down," Cat Noir said with concern. "You want to talk about it?"

"Well…" Marinette began.

Cat Noir maybe be annoying when he's flirting with her as Ladybug, but as Marinette, he was a good friend and a sweet guy. She gave small smile as she looked back off into the city. Her bluebell eyes reflected loneliness as was lost in her own thoughts. Cat Noir moved besides her to gaze at the city with her as he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Well, there is this boy that I like at school," Marinette told him. "I try my best to talk to him and ask him to our school dance, but he only sees me as a really good friend."

"I know the feeling," Cat Noir answered. "No matter how much I am in love with Ladybug and show her my affection, she rejects me because she's in love with someone else and sees me as a partner and a good friend."

Marinette felt bad since she was Ladybug and was always turning him down. She finally knew what it felt like to be rejected and treated like a friend, but only with Adrien. Marinette sighed as she turned around with her back facing the city and she leaned against the fence.

"But, I really want him to like me more than a friend," Marinette told him. "I'm really shy and not good at expressing how I feel about him. So, I'm wondering if you can me some advice."

"Me? Give you advice?" Cat Noir asked surprised.

He never expected Marinette of all people to ask him for advice. He wasn't sure what to tell her since his own luck with love was failing. He thought long and hard to what he can tell her as far giving advice. But he was a superhero and couldn't say no to anyone who needed his help. Especially his friend, Marinette, who always helped him as Adrien.

"Yeah, what can I do make the boy I like to see me more as a friend?" Marinette asked.

"Hm…well…" Cat Noir pondered.

He placed his hand under his chin as he was thinking. He looked over at Marinette and found it hard to believe that any guy wouldn't fall for her. She's sweet, generous, and always thinking of others. Not only that, she was funny and even though she was clumsy and weird at time, she was very inspirational to their classmates and creative with her own designs. Cat Noir felt his chest tightened as he felt bad he turned down her love confession before. After all, Marinette is a really awesome girl in his eyes.

"I think you should keep being yourself and just be honest with how you feel about him," Cat Noir told her. "Don't give up on him, maybe eventually he'd see how amazing you are and fall in love with you. You're a really special girl, Marinette. I think you should give it your all and ask him to the dance. Maybe he'll accept your invitation and when he gets to know more about you, he'll open his eyes."

"Wow, you really think he'd go if I ask him?" Marinette asked.

He had seen the uncertainty in her eyes, he gently placed both of his arms on her shoulders as he looked down at her and had given her a warm smile. Marinette smiled back softly, a little surprised how encouraging and kind Cat Noir's words are. Even as Ladybug, she always found him dependable and there for her when she needed him, well most of the time.

"Well, if he rejects you, then he's a fool," Cat Noir told her.

"Thank you, Cat Noir, you really helped me feel better," Marinette smiled.

"Anytime, Marinette," Cat Noir responded.

He would take her hand before placing a small kiss on the back of her palm. He had stood on top of the rails of the fence, to take his leave. Since he had to be back home before his father noticed he was gone. He cleared his head enough and managed to help out a good friend of his cheer up once more.

"I guess this is why I'm one of your biggest fans!" Marinette teased him.

"Biggest fan, huh?" Cat Noir pondered.

His eyes twinkled when it dawned on him with a plan to meet Ladybug as Adrien and ask her to the dance! Cat Noir smiled before giving her a final wave before he disappeared off into the city. Marinette gave a soft, warm smile as she watched him as he vanished into the night, before heading back down to her bedroom. When Cat Noir arrived back into Adrien's room, he decided it was time to detransform and start up with the brilliant plan he had to ask Ladybug to the dance.

"Claws in," Adrien commanded.

His transformation quickly reverted him back to Adrien Agreste and Plagg stood before him. He gave Adrien a suspicious look as he wondered what exactly what he was up to. Adrien rushed over to his desk as he took out a piece of paper and a pen as he began to jolt down words on it.

"What are you up to, Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"I found a way to for Ladybug to meet with me as Adrien!" Adrien told him.

"Ugh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Plagg whined.

To be continued…


	3. Asking Adrien

After her chat with Cat Noir, Marinette had found her way to ask Adrien to the dance. Without any ideas, Marinette had to call for more drastic measures. She had to call her girlfriends. Who was the only one who can help her complete this mission besides her best friends? After sending an urgent text to all of them, after classes were over, they all arrived at Marinette's to help her come with a plan to successfully ask Adrien to the dance! Alya, Alix, Juleka, Mylène, and Rose were all seated in her room as they watch as Marinette pace back and forth across the room.

"Okay girls," Marinette began. "Operation: Ask Adrien to the Dance will now begin. I need good suggestions on how I can ask Adrien to the dance and he accepts my invitation."

"Maybe you should write a romantic letter!" Rose suggested.

"We all know Marinette tends to forget to write her name on them," Alya teased.

"Er…um…well…" Marinette sighed. "You're right, a letter is out the question."

"What about a card and hand it to him yourself?" Mylène asked.

"Or write him an awesome song," Juleka suggested.

"Give him a beautiful flower and ask him!" Rose added.

"Just dare him to ask you," Alix shrugged.

"You could just boldly ask him," Alya suggested. "Just be straight forward."

Marinette took in every suggestion and written them down in a notebook. She bites her pen as she sighed. Even though they all were good ideas, Marinette doesn't think she can go through any of them. After hours of more bizarre or clever ideas, Marinette put the secession to close. After thanking everyone and seeing them off, Marinette sighed as she is still stressed about asking Adrien to the dance. Tikki hovers near Marinette as she can sense her distressed and decided to offer her advice.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Tikki, all these ideas are great, but I don't think I can do any of them," She sighed.

"Don't doubt yourself, if you really want to go to the dance with Adrien, you have to be more confident," Tikki told her.

"I know, but what if he rejects me or want to go with someone else?" Marinette mumbled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Tikki told her. "Remember what Cat Noir told you. Just be yourself and you're guaranteed success."

"You're right, thanks Tikki." Tikki smiled.

However, asking Adrien to the dance, wasn't really an easy task. There was more akumazation happening lately, she was very busy being Ladybug and saving the day. She barely got any time to get a chance to ask Adrien. When she wasn't asking Adrien, she was planning and getting stuff ready for the dance. A week had already passed by and she only had until Friday to ask him to the dance!

That Monday, Marinette arrived at school early as she staked out to see if she manage to get Adrien alone to ask him to the dance. She had to make sure that she does or she'll regret it. As Marinette lurked around, she did spot Adrien, but there again Lila already trying to claw her way into Adrien once more. Marinette could feel the lingering jealousy build up and decided to go spy on them. She went to hide behind the pole that was closest to the bench where Lila and Adrien were sitting at.

Lila had placed her hands over Adrien's where she was trying to win him over with a puppy like expression. She moved closer, which made Adrien uncomfortable, that she was so close. Adrien had forgotten about Lila and now she was really eager to try and make her move again. Adrien tried to politely move from her grasp.

"Adrien, is your dad allowing to come to the dance?" Lila asked.

"Well, he said if I brush up on my piano, he'd allow me to go," Adrien answered.

"That's great! So, will go with me?" Lila asked.

"Er… well, you see Lila," Adrien began. "Actually, there is someone else I want to go with."

"Someone else?" Lila asked. "Who is she?"

Her eyes narrowed with a glare as he heard he had already had his sights set on another girl. Marinette was surprised as well, but she had to keep her cover, to see if she can find out more. Adrien already had a girl he wanted to ask to the dance? Marinette had to find out who she was, but the feeling itself made her feel down.

"Yes, er… she goes to another school!" Adrien lied. "But she's very busy, so I haven't gotten a chance to ask her yet!"

Marinette could feel her heart shattering into two, Adrien really wanted to take someone else to the dance? Marinette wondered who she was, the only girl who came to mind was Kagami. Marinette felt her chest tightened with an ache, but she decided to stay to listen to see if she can find out more details. Lila, however, wasn't happy about it either.

"I see," Lila seethed. "Well, it's your loss anyway, there are guys begging me to go to the dance with them."

"Well, that's nice, at least you have plenty of options to choose from," Adrien answered.

Lila growled before she stormed off, Marinette has sulked her way into class. She laid her head down on her desk in her despair, Alya wondered what got her best friend so down in the dumps, when she seemed fired up yesterday. It must have something to do with Adrien.

"What got you some down, girl?" Alya asked. "Did you get a chance to ask Adrien to the dance?"

"No… that's because he's going with someone else." Marinette groaned.

"What?" Alya asked surprised. "Are you serious? Who?"

"I don't know, he said a girl from another school, the only girl who fits that is Kagami…" Marinette muttered.

"Are you sure you heard right and not misunderstanding anything?" Alya inquired.

"Yes, I overheard him telling Lila that," Marinette sighed. "I should have asked him the day we were in the library."

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Alya told her. "Want to come over Jukela's later and hang out. We're helping her with a good dress to the dance and she needs Paris best designer's advice and ideas."

"Yeah, I'll come, thanks Alya." Marinette smiled a little.

After school, Marinette arrived at Juleka's where all the girls would chat and help Juleka pic out the perfect dress for the dance. After some time, they found something that suited her style and Marinette gave more ideas on jewelry and other things that will make her stand out. Everyone soon began to talk about who they were going to the dance with.

"Well, Juleka and I are going together!" Rose giggled as she held Juleka's hand.

"I'm not really a big fan of dances, but I'll go because it seems fun…" Juleka shrugged.

"I'm just going a group with Nathan and Marc," Alix said.

"Nino will be DJing mostly, but he promised me a few dances in between," Alya said.

"Ivan and I are wearing eco-friendly outfits, we both excited for the dance!" Mylène beamed.

"What about you Marinette?" Rose asked.

"Well…I'm going by myself." Marinette sighed.

"What? What happened with Adrien?" Ailx asked.

"Well, he's going with another girl not from here, probably Kagami…" Marinette sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Mylène apologized.

"It's no big deal, I should have asked him at the library, but I chickened out…" Marinette told them.

The girls all tried to console her, but Marinette knew it wasn't anything they could have done to cheer her up. She went on the top of the ship's deck to get some air. There she saw Luka there with his guitar as usual. Luka gave her a calming smile, which it always made her feel better to see.

"Hey, Marinette, just the girl I wanted to see," Luka smiled. "I was inspired by our trip to the ice skating rink, I wrote you a song."

"Oh, really?" Marinette asked surprised. "Well, thank you, Luka…"

"Want to hear it?" Luka asked.

He picked up his guitar pick as he gazed at her as he waited for her response. Marinette nodded as she sat next to him. Luka would then start to strum the guitar with his pick a gentle song for her. Marinette was amazed how he managed to get a melody that she can see Luka thought about her. Marinette closed her eyes as she listened to the song until he was finished. When he was done, he turned to Marinette as he flashed a kind smile.

"What do you think?" Luka asked.

"I love it, Luka," Marinette said softly.

However, Luka can look at her and see she seemed down, Luka began to play another song as he kept his gaze on Marinette. He had a feeling it had something to do with Adrien since it seems like that's the only person that made her feel this way. He wished secretly that things would go well with them, but he also wanted to comfort her and have her for himself.

"Did Adrien get you down again?" Luka asked.

"Well…yeah…kind of…" Marinette sighed. "I really wanted to ask him to the dance, but he already seemed to have someone else in mind that he wanted to ask. So, it looks like I'll be going alone."

"Marinette…" Luka sighed.

He continued to play a lighter, brighter tune to cheer her up. Luka's music seemed to be magical in its own way. Whenever she was down, he always knew what to play to cheer her up. Marinette smiled a bit before Luka had stopped playing for a moment. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes.

"You don't have to go alone, Marinette," Luka told her. "I would love to take an amazing, girl like you to the dance."

"Really?" Marinette asked. "You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it," Luka told her. "So, Marinette? Will you go to the dance with me?"

Marinette was surprised at his offer. Once again, Luka was there to comfort her when things didn't go well with Adrien. Luka is a really wonderful guy, maybe things aren't meant to work between her and Adrien since nothing ever goes as planned. Marinette took a moment to think. She gave him a smile before she nodded after making her choice.

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you, Luka," Marinette said.

"Awesome, I look forward to it," Luka told her.

Marinette arrived home later as she was still wondering if going to the dance with Luka was really a good choice. She still loved Adrien, she still wished she can dance with him. But, if Adrien liked someone else, then maybe she should try moving on. However, could she really give up on Adrien after how close they were getting? Marinette sighed as she looked at her ceiling. Tikki appeared as she looked at Marinette with a concerned expression.

"Are you really okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I really don't know Tikki, I'm really confused right now," Marinette admitted. "I still want to go with Adrien, but he already has his own eyes on someone else. Luka is really nice and sweet, so I'm not sure if I should give up on Adrien or give Luka a chance."

"It's a really hard decision, isn't it?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah… what do I do, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Just follow your heart, Marinette, in the end, you must choose what will make you happier," Tikki told her.

"I know…" Marinette groaned. "I just wish that things didn't end up this way…"

Tikki was about to say something, but she heard footsteps and went into hiding. Her mother, Sabrine, had entered her room before giving her daughter a smile.

"Hey, Mom," Marinette greeted.

"Marinette, we need your help in the bakery for a few moments, are you free?" Sabrine asked.

"Yes, I just have a few things for homework, so it won't take me long," Marinette told her.

"Thank you, honey." Sabrine smiled.

Sabrine went back downstairs, Marinette sighed as she went downstairs to help with the bakery, while she was still sorting out her feelings in her mind.


	4. An Unexpected Invitation

The sounds of piano music were coming from Adrien's room, as per his father's request, he practiced the piano endlessly so that his father can permit him to go to the dance. Gabriel Agreste was standing by with Nathalie besides him as they listened to Adrien play. Once the song was finished, Adrien nervously glanced at his father to see his reaction. His father rarely had shown any emotion, and if he made a mistake, he would punish Adrien for it as he would forbid him to go hang with friends or forced him to keep practicing.

"Hm…" Gabriel pondered.

Gabriel closed his eyes before flashing Adrien a small smile, this caused Adrien to relax a little seeing this was a good sign. Adrien still waited for his father to speak, hopefully with good news.

"I see you have practiced well, Adrien," Gabriel told him. "You have my permission to go to the school dance of yours."

"Thank you so much, father!" Adrien beamed. "You're the best!"

Adrien had given his father a hug. Gabriel returned the hug with a soft smile before he cleared his throat and went back to his serious nature. Gabriel had spoken a few words to Nathalie and the two of them left the room. As soon Plagg had known they were alone, he emerged from his hiding spot, but he seemed to be bothered by something.

"You hear that Plagg?" Adrien grinned. "My father allowed me to go to the dance, now all I have to do is ask Ladybug!"

"You sure your plan will work?" Plagg asked uncertainly. "This is Ladybug we're talking about."

"I know she doesn't like me as Cat Noir, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't like the real me," Adrien replied.

Adrien sighed since he tried to get a chance to have Cat Noir deliver his 'fan' letter. However, Ladybug always had to rush off because he was about to transform back after using Lucky Charm or she said she had something urged she had to get to. It was difficult for him to give her the letter, so he can meet her face to face, but this time he was certain to give her the letter by their next meeting.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Plagg commented.

"You got to be more positive, Plagg." Adrien told him.

"I can only be positive about one thing and that's how delicious a piece of Camembert is," Plagg replied.

Adrien can only roll his eyes at Plagg's remark. The thing that tiny cat can care about is a piece of stinky cheese. Adrien laid on his bed as he gazed at the ceiling as he thought about Ladybug. He was nervous about his plan, but he was certain that this would be the only time he can actually talk to Ladybug. The few times they had encountered a villain was involved and he was in trouble. Adrien closed his eyes as he relaxed and prayed for any luck for his wish to come true.

There was time for Cat Noir's plan to work, Ladybug and he had to stop another bus from a fatal accident, luckily they both were there in time. Ladybug, however, seemed a little more moody than usual. After Ladybug and Chat Noir had seen the people were safe, they jumped to the nearest building on the rooftop. Cat Noir had the letter ready to give to her, but first, he wanted to see what brought his lovely bug trouble.

"What's wrong, Milady?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh, um…it's not important, well it is, but our lives outside of being heroes must be a secret, remember?" Ladybug told him.

"I'm sorry, but I know something to cheer you up." Cat Noir told her.

"It better not be another silly cat joke," Ladybug groaned.

"Nope, not at all," Cat Noir told her. "Wait, you don't like my jokes?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small smile as she waited patiently to see what Cat Noir had for her. Cat Noir handed her the letter and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"A fan wanted me to give this to you, he really wants you to meet him," Cat Noir told her.

"A fan?" Ladybug asked confused.

"Well, I can't tell you who they are, they wanted to keep it a secret. But, they'll be overjoyed if you see them, Bugaboo," Cat Noir winked.

"Don't call me that," Ladybug groaned.

However, the letter seemed to change her mood a bit, since she was curious to who the mystery fan was. Cat Noir picked up her free hand and placed a kiss upon it. She gave a small smile as he did so, she slowly released from his grasp before he could linger on.

"Thanks, Cat Noir, I'll read the letter and then go meet with him," Ladybug smiled.

Ladybug tossed her yoyo as she swings out of sight. Cat Noir quickly left the scene himself as he prepared to go meet Ladybug as his civilian self. When he got to the location, he detransformed and decided to wait. Plagg peeked out of his hiding place as he felt uneasy about the whole thing. Adrien had grabbed a red rose that he'll give to her when he asked her to the dance.

"Are you sure she's going to show up?" Plagg asked.

"I am, Ladybug never let any of her fans down," Adrien told her. "Well…maybe once…"

Ladybug had gone home and entered her room, she had detransformed as both she and Tikki looked at the letter. Marinette was curious who was the mystery fan? Could it be Alya? No, she was already a proud known fan of Ladybug. Is it Nathaniel again? Well, he wasn't really a secret fan of Ladybug either. Then who could it be?

"You should read it first, Marinette," Tikki told her.

"You're right, Tikki!" Marinette smiled.

Marinette opened the letter as she gazed upon the lovely handwriting that was left upon the paper:

Dear Ladybug,

I've always admired you for a long time. I think it's cool how you save the city every day and keep it safe.

I admire your brave nature and kind heart, which is why I really wish to meet with you.

If you have time, please meet me today at the Louvre Palace in the courtyard.

Signed,

Your Secret Fan

"Wow, you really have a lot of admirers, Marinette!" Tikki praised.

Something about this letter bugged Marinette, the handwriting seemed really familiar. She was almost positive whose handwriting this could be, but she doesn't want to believe that the fan is who she thought it was. Tikki tilted her head puzzled as she wondered what was on Marinette's mind since Marinette frowned and looked confused.

"Marinette?" Tikki called.

"Tikki, I think I might know who my secret fan is, but it can't be can it?" Marinette wondered.

"Who do you think it is, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"This handwriting is Adrien's, but there is no way that he could be the secret fan Cat Noir is having me meet!" Marinette said.

"We should go find out, Marinette!" Tikki told her.

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette agreed. "Tikki, Spots on! Yeah!"

Her black ears turned red and Tikki had wrapped into Marinette's left earring. Five black spots had appeared onto both of her earrings. Marinette moved both of her hands forward before her eyes as a white light transformed a domino mask on her face, revealing a red mask with five matching black spots in a symmetrical design. She turned her body to the left as the light engulfed it coving it in a red, skintight bodysuit. Her hair becomes slightly darker in the usual blue and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. The white light had swirled around her waist and a red string with her yoyo attached to it appeared. Her red hair bands become red ribbons. She brings her arms up as she twirls around with her left leg in the air. Finally, her arms is brought up with her leg hitting the ground as she stuck her pose with both her arms out to the side with her fists balled up.

After waiting over two hours, Plagg yawned and Adrien sighed as Ladybug still hasn't shown up yet, but he hasn't given up hope. Plagg was a bit relieved that Ladybug won't show up and Adrien can possibly forget the entire thing.

"See Adrien, we've waited so long, I don't think she's coming," Plagg told him.

"Just a bit more time, Plagg…" Adrien urged.

"Come on, you really don't think she's-" Plagg continued.

However, his words were cut short when they saw the figure swing off in the distance, heading their way. Plagg quickly had hidden himself. Adrien's eyes twinkled as he saw the girl of his dreams heading towards him. He felt his heart pounding and he was getting nervous. She actually came! But he wasn't sure how to act around her, he can't give away he was Cat Noir. So he had to be himself, Adrien Agreste, who was really shy and awkward around her.

Ladybug couldn't believe that the fan was no other than, Adrien Agreste! Her eyes couldn't retain the surprise as she saw him. Why did Adrien want to meet her?! Under the mask, the awkward, shy Marinette was surfacing. But she had to keep her cool, after all, Ladybug always kept her cool. But she couldn't help but think, that Adrien only wanted to meet her because he admired her as Ladybug, but not because he was in love with her. Which the thought itself made her felt really down about the meeting, but she decided to ignore her feelings for now.

"Adrien Agreste, it's a surprise that you're my secret fan!" Ladybug smiled.

"Well…er…yes, I am…" Adrien said nervously.

The two looked around awkwardly around, but Ladybug felt that they shouldn't be out in the open or rumors will fly between the two them. She can imagine the headlines: "Famous Super Model and Superhero in a Scandalous Rendezvous?" Even though she wouldn't mind a headline like that, she didn't want to draw attention either to the public eye for a false claim.

"We should talk more in private," Ladybug told him.

Ladybug offered her head as she smiled sheepishly. Adrien smiled as he taken her hand and they both blushed deeply from the contact. Ladybug pulled him close before she tossed the yoyo to the closest building and they made their escape. Ladybug took him to the place where Cat Noir had set up that surprise for her that one time and she turned him down. It was secluded and easy for them to talk. Adrien felt his heart fluttered against his chest as he felt how close he was to her and he recognized the place that she had taken him to. It made him smile that this place did mean something to her, even if she rejected him as Cat Noir.

"Here, this should be safe," Ladybug told him. "Now, then, um…"

Adrien's palms began to sweat as he averted his gaze from hers to the ground for the moment. Part of him wanted to back out, after all, what is he thinking asking a Superhero to the dance. But, she was already her for him. Adrien decided it was now or never.

"Actually, Ladybug, there is something I want to ask of you," Adrien told her.

"Sure, anything, Adrien!" Ladybug answered.

Adrien had held out a single red rose to her. Ladybug's eyes widen as her cheeks colored with a soft red. Her lips formed into an 'oh' as she looked at him. She was surprised and confused, why is Adrien giving her a rose?!

"Ladybug, we have a school dance coming up and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Adrien asked.

"Y-You want me to go as your date?" Ladybug stammered.

"I know, you're a superhero and I know asking a superhero to a school dance is odd, but please, I would really love it if we go together."Adrien urged.

"Wow, Adrien…I never would have guessed…" Ladybug muttered.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug's eyes met the emerald's colored of the boy she loved standing before her. She was beyond confused, she thought Adrien was going to the school dance with Kagami? But, why did he want to go to the dance with her as Ladybug. Ladybug wasn't sure if she should feel excited or worried about Adrien's request. Ladybug accepted his rose as she smiled and looked at Adrien. Her face expressed the conflicted feelings that she was facing.

"Adrien, I need to think about this, I mean. I am a superhero and very busy, but I could try to make it there for at least one dance." Ladybug told him.

"So, that means you'll be coming?" Adrien asked with excitement.

"That's a maybe, but I promise I will do my best to make it there, Adrien," Ladybug told him.

"Thank you, Milad- I mean Ladybug!" Adrien smiled.

"Well, let's get you home, it's getting late!" Ladybug told him.

Ladybug had taken Adrien back to his home, after they both waved to each other, Ladybug took off. Her mind was racing with many questions and filled with confusion. Adrien asked her to the dance! This what she always wanted, but she didn't understand why he wanted to go with Ladybug. As soon Ladybug made it back to balcony, she detransformed to Marinette.

"Tikki, we have a major problem!" Marinette told her. "Adrien asked Ladybug to the dance!"

"This is a strange, Marinette!" Tikki told her. "I mean he did ask you to the dance, but Ladybug can't go to a public event."

"But, I don't want to let him down, I mean this is the chance I always wanted…" Marinette groaned.

"What about Luka, Marinette? You can't go the dance as Ladybug and Marinette!" Tikki told her.

"Oh no, you're right!" Marinette panicked. "Tikki! What am I going to do?"

To Be Continued…


	5. Who to Choose?

"This is a disaster, Tikki!" Marinette whined.

Marinette clasped her hands over her head as she curled into a ball on her bed and rolled side to side. Tikki was the only one she can talk to about since none of her friends knew of her secret of being Ladybug. She had to rely on the wisdom of her Kwami, who normally always give her the best advice even in messy situations like these. If only Marinette listened to Tikki more often, she probably wouldn't be in half of the drama she dragged herself into. Tikki's sighed as she wasn't sure what she could tell her, but she would do the best to help out her owner.

"Marinette, you just have to follow your feelings on this one," Tikki advised. "I wouldn't recommend going to the dance as Ladybug since Hawkmoth might try to take advantage of the situation and everyone could be endangered."

"I know, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I shouldn't have told him I'd come as Ladybug."

"Besides, Luka really seemed to want to take you to the dance, it would be unfair to go back on your world, but if you want to be with Adrien, then you have to make a choice, Marinette."

Marinette's fingers gripped onto the edge of her shirt and her eyes closed. After taking in what Tikki's advice in her mind, Marinette knew that she had to make a choice and she had only four more days to do so! Tikki went over to Marinette as she nuzzled against her cheeks.

"Everything will be fine, Marinette, like I always tell you, trust your feelings," Smiling at Marinette, Tikki lightly placed her tiny hands on Marinette's cheeks giving her a hug.

A small smile formed on Marinette's lips. She knew that Tikki always trusted and believed in her, that's why she could always rely on her and see her more than just a magical creature. Tikki was like a family member and a friend that changed Marinette's life for the better.

"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette said softly.

Now, Marinette had a huge challenge to face. Who was she going to choose to go to the dance with?

The atmosphere of the school seemed more lively than ever with the anticipation of every student for the upcoming dance. There was beautiful posted made by Marinette that was plastered all over the school walls. There were mixed emotions between anxiety for finding a date and joy for those whose invitation was accepted. Adrien arrived at school with the biggest grin on his face.

His emerald eyes widened and sparkled like precious gems. All he could think about was Ladybug coming to the dance with him! Ladybug actually accepted his invitation and he couldn't wait to see her and dance with her. It was almost like a dream come true! Meanwhile, Marinette was sitting on the bench as her eyes were glued to the ground. She couldn't ask Alya for advice since she didn't know she was Ladybug. This was harder than she imagined. Choosing which boy to go to the dance with.

Her scattered thoughts distracted her so much, that she hadn't noticed that Adrien had sat next to her. Adrien noticed that Marinette seemed upset about something. He remembered giving her advice as Chat Noir about asking her crush to the dance. However, Adrien didn't know who she liked, yet he only hoped his advice helped her. Adrien's brows furrowed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" Adrien inquired.

Marinette flinched as soon as she felt Adrien's hand on her shoulder and heard his voice. Her face had frozen as she stared at Adrien and her brows raised as if she had seen a ghost. She nearly fell over when she jerked her boy from his grasp.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette sputtered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Adrien apologized.

"O-Oh N-No you didn't at all!"

Marinette brushed her bang behind her ear as she avoided making eye contact with him. Marinette exhaled softly. Great, Adrien was the last person she wanted to see right now! She knew she had to make a choice, but then again, Adrien doesn't know she's Ladybug. Marinette relaxed as she calmed herself down and regained her reason back. Adrien gave her a soft smile, but he still could sense Marinette's uneasiness.

"I'm glad I didn't, I was just worried about you," Adrien said gently as his eyes never left her.

"W-Worried about me?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah, you don't seem happy."

"Well, it's just I haven't decided who to go to the dance with."

Adrien's expression was filled with curiosity since he assumed she was going to ask her crush to the dance. He saw by her face that she seemed confused about the situation. Adrien rubbed the nape of his neck as he looked down at his feet.

"Did someone ask you to go?" Adrien asked.

Nodding her head, Marinette's eyes finally had reached Adrien. "Well, Luka asked me to go the dance with him and I accepted, but…"

"But?"

"There was someone I wanted to ask, but he already has a special girl he wanted to go with."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marinette," Adrien apologized.

Marinette sighed as she couldn't tell him he was the boy he wanted to ask. She couldn't tell him that she's sad that he was going to the dance with someone else, that someone being Ladybug. Adrien felt guilty even though he was clueless to who Marinette wanted to go with, but he had given her advice and it failed her. He wanted to take responsibility somehow.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Marinette asked.

Marinette's question had caught him off guard since he couldn't tell her he asked Ladybug to the dance. His eyes seemed to dart around the area and the other student. He tried to think off what to tell her without giving away his secret crush on Ladybug.

"Well, I asked this girl, she doesn't go to our school, I'm not sure if she even goes to school-" Adrien began. "I mean, I'm not sure if she can come to our school. She's really busy."

Marinette had known he was lying, but he wasn't exactly lying either. After all, No one knew was Ladybug except Marinette. Marinette pretended to accept his cover-up. Even though she understood why he couldn't tell her, but she had never expected Adrien would be in love with a superhero.

"That sounds rough, but at least you're going to the dance with someone you really like," Marinette said giving him a fake smile to cover up her disappointment.

Adrien's cheeks soon flushed red at Marinette's comment. He was indeed lucky to be going with Ladybug, but something at the moment made him feel sorry for Marinette. He wanted to cheer her up the best as he could since she was always there for him.

"Cheer up, Marinette," Adrien told her. "I'm sure you'll have a great time with Luka! He seems like a pretty nice guy!"

Her throat felt swollen as she could feel the tiny pain in her chest from his words. Part of her wanted to blurt out the truth and tell him that he was the one she rather had gone to the dance with, but in the end, she didn't have the courage to tell him that. Especially when he looked happy and excited for Ladybug to come.

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette responded.

"You're welcome, Marinette," Adrien beamed. "Ready for class?"

Marinette nodded with a small smile and the two of them with to class together. Tikki who took a peek out of Marinette's purse as she heard their conversation, her small antennas had dropped down as her eyes were filled with sympathy for Marinette's sadness. The school day had come and gone, Marinette left the school after saying goodbye to her friends. Despite the conversation earlier, Marinette still didn't feel it was right to go to the dance with Luka, when her heart was filled with Adrien. Marinette decided to go see Luka and maybe tell him half the truth and decline his offer to the dance after all.

Marinette arrived at Juleka's and she was welcomed by her mother, Marinette smiled as she felt awkward for visiting so suddenly. But she knew what she had to do.

"Why hey there, Lassie!" Anarka smiled. "What can I do for ye?"

"Hey, Ms. Couffaine," Marinette greeted. "Is Luka home?"

"Aye, of course," She told her. "He's in his room, why don't I whip somethin' up while yer visitin'."

"N-No, I won't be here long, I just needed to talk to him about the dance!"

"Oh, is that it, lassie?" Anarka teased. "Well, I won't be disturbin' ye two."

Marinette smiled as she headed towards Luka's room, she can hear the beautiful sound of music playing from his guitar from outside of his door. Marinette always admired how passionate Luka was about music. Marinette knocked on the door when she heard the music stop and the soothing sound of his voice from his bed.

"Come in," He ordered.

"Hey, Luka," Marinette smiled.

"Hey, Marinette, I didn't expect a visit so soon."

His fingers glided against the strings of his guitar as he resumed playing his music once more. Marinette had taken a seat next to him on his bed as he played his song. Marinette felt nervous, could she really decline his offer to the dance.

"I can tell something is on your mind," Luka spoked.

His aqua eyes had grazed over Marinette softly as a smile didn't leave his face. Marinette wondered if Luka was a mind reader since he always seemed to know what was in her head before she could say anything. It made her feel self-conscious, yet she really liked that about him. He understood her even if his mind was on music, he always had taken the time to consider her feelings. Her stomach did somersaults as she suddenly didn't feel so great about her decision.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the dance," Marinette told him.

Luka continued playing his song, but he nodded at her words. His fingers ceased as they rested against the strings and his attention had averted towards Marinette. His face was always filled with a smile, he never seemed mad or disappointed about anything.

"Having second thoughts?" Luka asked.

"Well, I, I," Stammered Marinette.

Marinette wasn't sure if she really wanted to reject him, he was kind to offered to go with her to the dance when she found out Adrien already decided to go with someone else. The guilt inside her only continued to eat at her. Right now, she lost the resolve she had earlier when she came here. Luka was patient as he waited for Marinette to speak. She sighed as she folded her hands and rest them in her lap. Her eyes stared at them avoiding Luka's eyes for a moment.

"I know you wanted to go with Adrien," Luka told her. "I'd admit, he's pretty lucky to a wonderful girl like with him on your mind."

"Luka," She held her breath as she paused.

"I just want you to be happy, Marinette," consoled Luka as he flashed her a kindred smile. "If you want to go the dance with Adrien instead, I won't stop you. Just listen to your feelings and do what you feel is right. Emotions are like music. You just have to go with the flow and find the right melody, otherwise, your song will sound like this…"

His fingers tugged at the strings at random playing notes that sounded unharmonized. Marinette understood what he meant, even though he was using music as an analogy as usual, but it helped her clear her mind. She had known he was right about the advice he had given her. He was sweet and caring. She can tell he genuinely cared for her. He liked her for herself and she wasn't sure how he felt about Ladybug. Marinette's fingers gripped on her thighs as she turned her head towards Luka.

"Hey, Luka, how do you feel about Ladybug?" Marinette blurted.

"Hm, well, I think she's cool. She always helping save our city, I say I admire her." Luka answered.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could be like Ladybug," Marinette sighed.

Marinette wondered if she acted more like Ladybug all the time, would Adrien fall in love with her? Ladybug and Marinette was one in the same, but they were also their own person. Comparing herself to her alter ego, it felt a little depressing. Especially since she knew the one she loved only seemed to like her when she was Paris's beloved superhero.

"In some ways, you are like Ladybug," Luka agreed. "Yet you shouldn't compare yourself to a superhero. You're smart, talented, and compassionate, Marinette. You're little shy and awkward at times, but I think that what makes you unique. You don't have to be prefect to be liked by someone. I admire Ladybug, but she's not like you. Honestly, I like a girl who doesn't hide behind a mask and be true to herself."

His words had caused her cheeks to fall into a deep shade of red. She wanted to speak, but it was as if he had stolen her breath. Her heart started to pound against her chest as she felt overwhelmed with happiness that he liked her as Marinette. Marinette's thoughts were jumbled with many emotions at the moment. Maybe she should give up on her love for Adrien, perhaps going to the dance with Luka is a better choice. After all, Adrien liked Ladybug, but he only saw Marinette as nothing more than a good friend.

"Luka, I still want to go to the dance with you after all." Marinette smiled.

Luka only smiled in response as he began to play the guitar once more. Marinette drew herself closer to him as she closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody that filled the air. Everything seemed at peace and she believed she made the right choice in the end.

Marinette headed back to her home after her visit from Luka. She let out a soft sigh and she felt her head dreamily drifted off to the idea of being with Luka at the dance instead. Tikki had floated near Marinette who sat in her computer chair and spun around in her chair.

"You seem happier, Marinette," Tikki commented.

"I decided that maybe going to the dance with Luka isn't a bad idea," Marinette told her.

"What about Adrien then?"

"Tikki, you and I both know that I can't go to a dance as Ladybug," Marinette sighed. "Besides, if Adrien likes Ladybug, then that means he won't ever like plain and boring Marinette."

"You're not plain and boring, you're really special," said Tikki as she opened her arms wide and gave Marinette a bright smile. "I'm sure Adrien still need time to get like Marinette, besides we're still not sure if he has feelings for Ladybug."

"I know, Tikki, but…" Marinette groaned.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if he loved Ladybug or just really admired her. She didn't want to jump to the conclusion that Adrien did love Ladybug, but why did he ask her to the dance if he didn't like her. After all, he did write that heartfelt letter. Marinette remembered the love letter on Valentine's day that she found, what if the girl he wanted to write his letter to was Ladybug and not her? She brought her hands to her face while she buried herself into them. She was still confused more than ever, but she already made her choice. She decided she would put aside her feelings for Adrien and enjoy her time at the dance with Luka instead.

"Well, Tikki, I need to prepare for the dance and first thing I need to do is figure out what dress I'm going to make for it," She told Tikki.

"Sounds like a plan, Marinette!" Tikki smiled.

Marinette opened up her design sketchbook and she began to doodle away many ideas that came to her head. The dance was in four days and she had only four days to prepare and make the perfect dress for her date.


	6. Preparing for the Dance

Marinette had frowned at the doodles she made of various formal dresses, none of them were great enough that she wanted to make for the dance! She wanted a dress that stood out to impress Luka. Her mind lingered to the thought maybe Adrien would change his mind about Ladybug, but she shook her head ignoring it, after all, she had made her decision. After twenty crumbled balls later, Marinette decided to give up.

"Tiiiiiiki, I can't think of a single design for the dance!" Marinette threw herself onto her desk and sighed.

"I'm sure something will come up Marinette, maybe you can find some inspiration!" Tikki suggested.

"I know, Tikki, but I have only three days to make this dress for the dance, if I don't start now, I won't have it by Friday!"

"Take a breath, Marinette," Tikki smiled. "Surely, there is something that will come to your mind."

Marinette inhaled and exhaled slowly as she tried to relax. Tikki was right, if she freaked out about the dress too much, she'd only give herself a headache, for now, she'll finish up the minor things like gathering the needed decorations and thinking about designing a mask. But how will she design the mask if she can't think of a good dress? A groan left her lips as she laid her head on the desk.

"This is the first time I had a designer block, Tikki, what am I going to do?" Marinette whined.

Marinette decided to take Tikki's advice and relax, for now, it was time to patrol with Chat Noir to make sure that the city was safe as Ladybug. After transforming, Ladybug headed out the city, where she met the feline who seemed to be more in a happier mood than usual. When the two was done patrolling. Ladybug decided to question on her feline's companion bright outlook.

"Well, a certain kitty in a good mood," Ladybug teased. "Willing to share?"

"Being in Paris with the most beautiful girl every day always put me in a Purrfect mood," Chat Noir grinned.

"Flattery as always, but I know you have your secrets, you never seem this chipper than the usual."

Chat Noir couldn't tell her it was because she accepted his invitation to the dance as his civilian self. However, he decided to probe more about the situation to see where her thoughts were from Adrian asking her to the dance.

"So, Ladybug, how was your meeting with your fan by the way?"

He thought he imagined it, but he could see the redness that formed on Ladybug's cheeks. Her eyes widen as if she had was caught by surprise. Which she was, Ladybug wasn't sure how to answer the question. Was it really okay for her to tell Chat Noir about Adrian asking her to the dance?

"It went well, he asked me to go to his school dance, but with akumazation even more than before, I'm not sure it'll be wise for me to attend," Ladybug answered as she rubbed the back of her head and averted his gaze.

"Oh, I see," Chat Noir muttered.

He was disappointed, but he tried his best to convince her as Chat Noir to get her to attend the dance with him. This would be the only chance he could tell her how he felt about her as himself! Chat Noir folded his arms as he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"You know, Mi'lady, it would be rude to turn down a request of a fan!"

"I know, but Hawkmoth has been on rise with his powers and not only that, we're not sure if he'll get help again from the Peacock holder, that last thing I want to do is put a fan endanger because I show up at the dance with him."

Her bluebell eyes held concerned for Adrian, after hearing that Chat Noir couldn't help, but accept her answer. She was right. It was selfish of him to risk harm with his classmates and friends, as well, Ladybug for a dance. Chat Noir flashed a forced smile even though he was disappointed that Ladybug wouldn't be able to show up at the dance and dance with him.

"I understand my Lady," Chat Noir told her. "But, if you do change your mind, I know he'd be really happy and honored you were to dance with him."

"Thank you, Chat Noir," Ladybug smiled. "It means a lot you give me this advice, I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises."

That evening when Marinette returned and untransformed, she had laid into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She started to get cold feet again about going to the dance with Luka instead of Adrian as Ladybug. After all, she didn't want to disappoint the boy she was in love with. She would get to dance the boy she loved. And if he loved her, even though he doesn't know she's Ladybug, does it really matter?

"This is getting more and more confusing for me, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I promised to be there for Luka, but Adrian will be hurt if I didn't show, but if I did show up, there is a chance I could cause danger and Hawkmoth might akumatize someone to get to me."

"Marinette…" worried Tikki as she could sense her owner's stress and dilemma.

As much as Tikki want to encourage Marinette to go to the dance as Ladybug with Adrian, she knew how complicated it would be for Marinette trying to be both Marinette and Ladybug as well it would put strain on herself as well. She shared the same concern about Hawkmoth, which is mainly why she advised Marinette to reject his offer in the first place. Tikki was as conflicted as her owner, trying to find the words and solution she could give Marinette, but this time, she had none.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette, for once, I don't have the advice to give you for your dilemma."

"It's okay, Tikki, you already told me to follow my heart, but right now, I'm not sure if I should follow my heart, but I'm really not sure what my heart wants."

"Don't think too much about it, let time give you a choice. I might not know a lot about love as a kwami, but I do know that love isn't something you can decide overnight."

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette smiled. "This dance will decide if I want to be with Luka or Adrian in the end."

"That sounds like a good plan, Marinette!" Tikki beamed.

"Oh, Tikki, you're best kwami I could ever have!"

Now, that Marinette's head was cleared from her first dilemma, her main issue at hand, the dress. Marinette looked at her calender, two more days and she needed to have the best dress to design to impress her date or even Adrian to change his mind about Ladybug. Marinette began to open her inspiration journal as she searched through old designs for ideas. Marinette eventually found an old design of a dress that she was working on but something was missing from it. That's when something sparked in her head.

"Tikki, I think I found some inspiration for my dress, but I wonder what color should it be?" said Marinette as she began to sketch more details of the old design on a new sheet of paper.

"What about red? It's bold and it stands out with your hair and eyes?" Tikki suggested.

"Good point, Tikki!" Marinette beamed. "Now if I add some lace maybe and glitter…"

Marinette mumbled and gathered her thoughts together as she furiously raced her pen across the paper, after nearly an hour of dabbling with it. Marinette had the perfect design for the dress, all she needs now is gather the right fabric and materials to make it it! Marinette was very proud of her design as she gazed at the drawing dreamily. She knew this dress was perfect, and she hoped that with the dance she can figure out her true feelings.

"Starting tomorrow, I shall work on the dress and well, the rest is all to be determined." Marinette beamed.

"Good luck, Marinette, I know you'll do an excellent job with your dress!" Tikki cheered.

"Well, see Tikki."

To Be Continued…


	7. A Dance with Ladybug

Marinette spends the next two days working on her dress, after many trial and errors as well as final adjustments, Marinette's dress was perfect for the dance! The dance was that tonight. After adding a few final touches to the brilliant red dress that was covered in glitter and a ribbon with a rose tied to the side of it, she was ready and had the perfect matching mask to match it with. A sigh of relief washes over her, now all that was needed was to go to school and help everyone set up the gymnasium for the dance!

Marinette rushed to school as she arrives, all of her closest friends: Alya, Adrien, Nino, Juleka, Rose; and many more were there to help her. Of course, Chloe was there to play "supervisor" and watch everyone decorate. The gym was finally perfect for that evening after spending most the day doing so.

"Great job, everyone!" Marinette smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Rose gleed.

"So cool…" Juleka mumbled.

"Yeah, Marinette, I'm so pumped for this dance!" Kim nodded.

Adrien smiles at Marinette; he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Marinette's cheeks turned red whilst feeling his hand upon her; His warm emerald eyes locks onto hers. Marinette's heart was beating faster— due to how close they were. Even though she was going to the dance with Luka; her heart still longed for Adrien. But if she was only his friend? Then she needs to act like it, but was it really okay for her to accept this as it was?

"Marinette, you're amazing as always," Adrien told her. "Everyone is already excited and ready to have a good time!"

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette beamed. "I really hope everyone has a good time tonight."

* * *

Classes have come and gone for the day: Everyone was off preparing for the grand event! Marinette has gone to the salon; She receives a magical transformation with her hair— she wearing it down instead of the usual twin tails. She lightly places on lip gloss and she was ready herself for the magic. She gazes at herself in the mirror; holding onto her mask in the process.

"Tikki, I feel so nervous," Marinette told her. "This is my first school dance, I hope things goes well. I really hope I'm doing the right thing by going with Luka."

"Try not to think about and just have a great time!" Tikki encouraged.

"You're right as always Tikki."

Tikki hides in her red purse that she also made with the dress. The red high heels were a bit much, hopefully, she could walk in them without tripping all over herself. Marinette lets out a heavy sigh before she smiles. That's when she hears her mother calling her.

"Marinette, your date is here to take you to the dance!" Sabrine said.

"I'll be down!" Marinette called.

The married couple downstairs was in a frenzy. They were happy to see the moment that their beloved daughter was going to her friend school dance! The memories of their own youth took over with nostalgia. Tom was scrambling within the room in search of something. Sabrine was on the couch sipping her cup of tea, while Luka has joined her. His teal-blue hues were scourging the pacing Mr. Dupain.

"Marinette is going to her first dance! Honey, where did I put that camera?" Tom asked.

"Let me help you find it dear, I think I know where you placed it." Sabrine offered.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Marinette rolled her eyes; but she was ready to go. Slipping on the red masquerade mask that she had made for her dress; Marinette had made her way downstairs to accompany her date.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien was dressed in a formal black suit. His hair neatly combed to the side as he was prepared for the dance. He had a red rose in the pocket of his suit tucked in. Plagg rolled his eyes— human clothing could be so nauseating at times.

"Is that the getup humans wear these days?" Plagg inquired.

"Only to formal events like a dance, I hope I look okay," Adrien's tone was filled with slight unease in it. "If Ladybug is going to show up, I have to look my best."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, you sure you didn't want to go with Lila?"

"Er… Lila is a nice girl but-"

Before Adrien could finish, both he and Plagg heard footsteps; Plagg had hidden inside the pocket of where his rose was. It was Nathalie that had came to the door with her usual impassive expression.

"Adrien, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied almost immediately.

He exhaled for just a brief moment, tonight was the night. Now all he hoped was for his beloved to show up.

* * *

Marinette had found her date, Luka enjoying a casual conversation with her father. Uh oh, Marinette had to stop it before he told him some embarrassing childhood story. Sabrine was sitting next to Tom as she would chuckle at the enthusiasm on her husband's expression.

"You see when Marinette was five years old she-" Tom had monologued on with his story about his beloved daughter.

"DAD!" She cried out.

Everyone's eyes were on Marinette in such awe. Especially Luka, who couldn't believe his eyes that laid on such a beautiful girl before him. His teal-blueish tints roamed over the girl he had deep feelings for— he felt like the luckiest boy alive at that moment. Tom had beat him to the punch before he could speak.

"Marinette, you look beautiful!" Tom smiled. "I can't believe this is my little Marinette, you're growing up so fast…"

"Yes, dear, you look stunning," Sabrine added. "It seems like your date likes it too."

Luka's cheeks turned a bright shade of red at the comment that was made by Mrs. Chien. Marinette's cheeks would match the same color as well: her parents sure knew how to embarrass her well.

"Mom, Dad! Don't make such a big deal of it," Flustering over her words; She could only imagine what Luka was thinking.

Luka had walked toward Marinette with a small box in his hand. He opened it as he had a lovely corsage that matched the pink shades of her dress. He would gently slip it on with a smile that was so sincere.

"You look amazing, Marinette," Softly his lips would grace the back of her palm. "I'm really glad you're letting me take you to the dance."

Marinette was so speechless at his kind words. The way he gazed at her made her heart do somersaults against her chest. For a moment, only a moment: She forgot about her struggles with her conflicted feelings for Adrien. Luka was a nice boy. Cute. Sweet. He was always there for her. Maybe she didn't make a mistake agreeing to go with him. Her bluebell eyes soften as at his words and gesture.

"Thank you, Luka." Sincerely she responded in kind.

"Awww…" In a union of the married Dupain-Chein couple that watched the moment unfold.

"Now let's get a few pictures in before we head out!" Tom beamed.

* * *

All the students of Collège Françoise Dupont were flooding into the dance. The sound of the stereo blasting from inside the gymnasium could be heard before the full volume was in play. Of course, the DJ of the school dance was Nino—the best DJ ever known there. Everyone was either dancing, chatting, or hanging out the refreshment table. Alya was dressed in a beige and black dress that made her features stand out, she was chatting up with the usual girls' entourage when Adrien had arrived.

"Hey there, Adrien!" Alya smiled.

It was time for her to play wing-woman, it'll be easier— now that her best friend was not in sight as of yet. Her eyes twinkle with amusement as she slinks her way towards the solo blond that made his entrance at the dance. Adrien would smile and wave at one of his good friend's and best friend girlfriend, Alya.

"Hey Alya," he grinned. "You look great. I see Nino is taking the shine by being the DJ."

"Well, that's Nino for ya, he's really awesome. But enough about me," She quickly shift the conversation. "Why are you here alone at the dance? I didn't think the most popular model, Adrien Agreste would be here alone unaccompanied."

"Well, you see I have a date, she's just not here yet," Adrien had told her.

"I see, so who is the lucky girl?"

"That's a surprise." Adrien would toss a wink at her. "Well, I hope you enjoy the dance. Marinette isn't here, yet?"

"Not yet, but she's well on her way. Speaking of Marinette, maybe you ask her to dance when she gets here."

"Sure, why not? I'm wouldn't say no to dancing with a friend!"

"Cool, I'm going to mingle with the girls until Nino gets a breakaway and gives me a dance."

After the few exchanges between the two, Alya slips out into the crowd. Watching from the background, Lila has decided to make her way over to Adrien. It seems he didn't have a date, after all, lucky for her. Her brown tints would mischievously make their way over to Adrien as she taps his shoulder and then scoops her arms around his own.

"Hi, there Adrien, you look really handsome in that suit." Tossing a compliment over his way, her eyes fluttering with innocence; though she was more like a fox that has caught her mouse alone and defenseless.

"H-Hey Lila," Adrien nervously greets.

It was too late to avoid her and escape as she already has him lock on her. Looks like for now, he was at her mercy. He forces a smile as she leers in closer to his face.

"I see you're here alone, why don't we dance for a bit?" Lila asked.

Before Adrien could politely decline, he has whisked away upon the dance floor; Lila took her lead as she begins to dance with him. Reluctantly, he starts to dance with her in return. His emerald shades scouts around the room, no sight of Ladybug yet.

 _'She'll come. She's probably doing something heroic on the way there.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

Finally, after many pictures were taken with her parents and date, Luka and Marinette were finally on the way to the dance. They arrived at their rendezvous; Luka helps Marinette out the car. Tom waves the two off before leaving the scene. Luka takes Marinette's arm with his own as he escorts her into the dance.

As soon as the two had entered the room, all eyes were on them: More so it was on Marinette. It was almost like seeing Cinderella at the ball. The room suddenly was in whispers from the other students. The shyness in Marinette seemed to had taken over where she wanted to hide. Was everyone staring because the dress didn't look good? She felt a reassuring hand grasping her own. Her cheeks turn pink as she looked up at Luka.

"Relax, you look beautiful Marinette," He consoled her.

A darker shade of pink was seen, but she flashes him a very warm smile in return to his compliment. Self-consciously, her finger laces within his own. The commotion seemed to reach out to where Adrien and Lila were dancing at. Adrien turned to his head towards the source: his eyes suddenly found themselves captive upon the soft blue hair and blue eyes of Marinette that was within the room. He was speechless forgetting the uncomfortable dance with Lila at the very moment.

"Wow… Is that really Marinette?" He uttered.

If looks could become knives, Lila's would have an arsenal of them; her lips curved into a snarl as she saw Marinette stealing the spotlight and the attention of Adrien before her. The emotion of jealousy would consume her, but this wasn't over yet. After all, it seems she has nothing to worry about catching the sight of Marinette and Luka holding hands. She decides that it was the perfect time to not only bother Marinette— but to make certain that Adrien was hers for the night. Dragging off Adrien, Lila had gone over to Luka and Marinette with a smile that was fake and stiff as plastic.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette? Is that you? I love your dress!" Lila told her.

The expression of Marinette's eyes turns from warmth to the sheer anger seeing Lila's paws all over Adrien. Yet, she has to keep her cool. She didn't want to cause a scene before everyone. She decides to accept her compliment and brush it off.

"Thank you, Lila." She responded with a warm smile. "I made it myself."

"Really? You're so talented, but my dress was made by a really famous designer and it's very exclusive."

"Really? What's the name of this designer?"

"It's really secret and they don't want anyone to blab and have their work stolen; so I can't tell, sorry!"

The lies. Both Adrien and Marinette knew it was, but they kept it quiet. Whatever it took to make self feel better. Luka would blindly believe her lies, but he only nods.

"That's really cool," Luka told Lila.

"So, who is this? Your date?" Lila asked.

Adrien's eyes would notice Marinette and Luka holding hands. That was right, Marinette was going to the dance with Luka. After all, she did ask him for advice. Why did this bother him in a way? He already knew that Marinette was interested in Luka. Luka was cool and talented. Someone that would be a great match for Marinette. Hiding his mixed feelings, he decides to force a smile. After all, she was just a really good friend.

"I'm Luka and yes, I am Marinette's date," He answered without any hesitation.

"That's awesome, you two make a really cute couple," Lila egged on. "I mean you're already holding hands!"

The blush would form on both Luka's and Marinette's face, yet, Luka nor Marinette didn't release the hold they have. Lila would smile deviously as she continues to clings onto Adrien's arm.

"Adrien looks like you're my date for the night. Since you came alone after all."

"I have a date, she's just not here, yet. She's running late." Adrien told Lila.

Finally, releasing his hold from Lila; Adrien would take his leave from the small group. The disappointment washes over his face. Was Ladybug really coming? Maybe Plagg was right? Maybe a superhero like her wouldn't show up to a silly event like a school dance. Even now, even though he told Alya he would dance with Marinette— it would be rude of him to try to interfere with Luka's plans for her.

* * *

Guilt had consumed over Marinette, she knew that she averted this moment to protect the students here and Adrien himself, but she feels bad that she disappoints Adrien by not showing up as Ladybug. Before her mind could change, Luka gently escorts her over to the dance floor to share a dance with her. Marinette remembers that she made her decision to be Luka's date. However, her heart wasn't fully in the dance.

It's been over an hour since the dance had begun, Luka and Marinette dance together. Lila went to look for Adrien, but no luck. Adrien decided to hide off into the crowd to avoid Lila— but his heart was heavy due to the fact that Ladybug still hasn't shown up. He decides to go out and get some fresh air. A slow song plays for a slow dance, but Marinette's eyes and mind wasn't focused on her date— instead, she couldn't get Adrien off her mind.

"Sorry, Luka, may I get some air for a bit?" Marinette asked.

"Sure thing, we can take a break. Do want to get some punch?" Luka offered.

"Yes, some punch is nice, but I need some time alone if that's okay."

"Oh, okay, Marinette."

A bit of disappointment was heard in his tone; but he respected her decision as he knew that Marinette still has feelings for Adrien.

* * *

Marinette heads outside, where she spots Adrien alone looking at the sky before them. She wasn't expecting to see him out here alone— especially with such a lonely expression on his face.

"Adrien?" Marinette called out to him.

Adrien jerks slightly, not expecting anyone to come out here. More importantly, not Marinette. He tries to hide his seldom mood from her by giving her a small smile. Marinette could see through it; a smile filled with disappointment.

"Hey Marinette, aren't you having fun with Luka?"

"I am, but why are you out here alone?"

"Oh, well, I guess I thought I'll wait outside for my date."

Such a lie, but he thought it would cover up the fact that he didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone. His knew that his date was never going to show up. Marinette felt her heart sinking against her chest. She never knew that being here with Ladybug was really important to him. Could it be that girl Adrien loves is Ladybug?

"She's really late, are you sure that she'll even show up?" Marinette asked.

"I…" A pause filled with hesitation. "I don't know anymore. I don't think she is."

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder to ease his heartache. Bell blue hues were filled with determination.

"Adrien, don't give up hope! I'm sure something held her back. In fact, I bet she's on her way right now!"

"How would you know?" Curiosity and confusion filled Adrien's face.

"Er… Um… Girl's intuition?"

A laugh would leave the lips of the boy she loves. Seeing his happy expression; that was the most precious sight in the world. What was she doing? Giving him false hope, but then again: She didn't have to. She knows what she has to do. Leaving his side, she would only give a warm smile.

"I'm going to go get some punch and find Luka. Remember don't give up hope on her!"

"Marinette, Thank you," Adrien told her.

Rushing off, while she almost tripping over her heels— she manages to get to a secluded place. Tikki floats out from her bag and appears before Marinette with a look that was slightly concerning.

"Marinette, are you sure that this what you want to do?"

"I know it's a lot at risk, but Ladybug shouldn't go back on her word. Besides, what one dance with him shouldn't hurt right?"

"Well…okay. One dance."

"Thanks, Tikki, I'm glad I can always count on you," Marinette smile. "Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien decides to head back inside with the other students. Marinette's words gave all the hope he had lost back in him. He had to believe in Ladybug, after all, she hardly ever breaks her word. It was as if his wish was granted, the doors open and there stood Ladybug in the flesh. Her entrance put the entire dance at a halt. The music stops from where Nino was still being a DJ. The loud chatter was filled with silence and everyone: including Chloe; has a flabbergast expression on her face.

"L-Ladybug is here?" Chloe stammered.

"Oh no, does that means there is an akumatized victim somewhere?" Sabrina quivered.

The same question had floated in everyone's mind, but they didn't see a villain or any signs of a threat around. Ladybug didn't even have her magical yo-yo drawn out. So why was the famous superheroine in all of Paris there at a high school dance?

Approaching through the crowd, Ladybug spots Adrien Agreste, who was just as stunned that she was there. His eyes widen and his jaw hanging open as he lost his will to speak for a moment. Ladybug stops before him as she outstretches her hand before the boy. Her bluebell mysterious eyes glint with kindred emotion inside of them.

"Adrien Agreste, may I have this dance?" She asked.

All eyes turn on Adrien, who blocks out all the students in the room. It feels like a dream; the woman of his dreams was there before him. Taking her hand within his own, Adrien would smile brightly. His cheeks flushed in rose red.

"I would gladly accept, Ladybug." He told her.

The floor cleared away from students, leaving the space only for Ladybug and Adrien. Nino would resume the music, playing a familiarly slow song that was a personal favorite of Marinette's. Adrien would gently one hand on her lower back, while Ladybug's arm would rest on his shoulder. The two would lock gaze upon each other, their cheeks both filling with heat and both holding sheepish smiles at the other. As Adrien would lead, Ladybug would follow his movements as they slowly dance together.

The students of Collège Françoise Dupont watches the two in awe. Alya was already there with her phone in hand; filming this moment on her Ladyblog. Rose would only sigh with admiration watching such a beautiful scene unfold. The only student that wasn't thrilled at this romantic moment at hand: Was Lila Rossi.

Seething at the moment, the anger. The hatred of her enemy standing before her: Ladybug. There she was stealing the spotlight. There she was taking Adrien from her. There she was stealing all the glory from her. Ladybug needed to be removed— once and for all. The powerful emotions consumed her completely. An emotion so powerful; the supervillain, Hawkmoth senses them in his liar. This was the opportunity that he was waiting for and the emotion was coming from his most favorite ally.

"Yes, finally, these emotions are so powerful! This time Ladybug your Miraculous will certain to mine!" He sneered.

To be continued…


	8. Mystique

"Tired of Ladybug stealing the show? I shall provide the perfect power to make sure to take the light from her, my ally." Hawkmoth monologued. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!"

The purplish, black butterfly infused of evil energy had made its way across Paris to capture its victim. More so, volunteer. Lila left out into the hallways as she spotted the Akuma. Finally, he was there to answer her call. Quickly, she grabbed the Akuma and placed it on her mask and it was absorbed. That's when the neon butterfly outline appeared and her face was now a rusty red shade in the area.

"Hawkmoth, your most devoted Ally is here to serve," Lila told him.

"Why of course, Lila, you're the most perfect ally I can ever ask for," Hawkmoth chuckled. "You shall be called Mystique, I shall grant you the power to neutralize Ladybug's magic and powers so that way you can easily steal her Miraculous. I already don't need to tell you what to do. For you already know."

"Of course. Bring me Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Don't worry, I shall destroy Ladybug once and for all!"

"Excellent, I expect nothing less from you."

The darkness had consumed Lila transforming her into a new Super Villain, Mystique.

* * *

Everyone was obvious to the danger that would soon befall the school as they were still enthralled by the dance between Adrien and Ladybug in the center of the floor. Adrien's eyes were still locked on Ladybug. Ladybug's gaze never leaving his. It was almost like the perfect dream.

"Ladybug, I'm so glad that you've come to dance with me," Adrien told her.

"I couldn't let my fan down," She smiled.

"Ladybug, there is something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yes, Adrien?"

"Ladybug, I've always been in-"

Before Adrien could confess his deepest feelings for her, enter the villain: Mystique. Her hair was a shimmery purple. She wore an elegant Mask upon her face in her hand a weapon that was a like magic staff with a pretty shape of a diamond purple crystal. Her body draped into a dress that could like an evil queen from a fairy tale. She glares at Ladybug as that her main target as she screams for all to hear:

"Ladybug, I am Mystique and your Miraculous is mines!"

Fire off beams of purple lights at the students as she turned trapped some of them into crystallized cocoons. The scream of the students could be heard as they run off in a panic aside from the few: Alya, Chloe, Nino, and Luka, who went to take cover and see if there was anything to do help Ladybug. Mystique had set her sights on her main targets as she fired the beams at Ladybug which now the lights were now the color red as the crystal changes color.

Adrien grabbed Ladybug and dove under a table to avoid the blasts that hit the ground. Ladybug turned to Adrien. She had to protect him. She this was going to happen. She regrets coming to the dance as Ladybug for him. Even if the moment was the most perfect one. She never got the chance to know what Adrien was going to tell her.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry, please get somewhere safe." Ladybug told him. "This was my fault. I knew that the villain would appear if I have shown up."

"No, it's mine, I shouldn't ask you to come," Adrien assured her. "But thank you for coming for me, Ladybug."

He pressed his lips on her cheek, a small scarlet of red could be seen under her mask. Her bluebell eyes locked on his once more. Before she left to go face the villain until her partner arrives. Adrien quickly rushed out to quickly go transform, however, Mystique had set her sights on Adrien, her crystal turning purple before she took the blast for Adrien and trapped him into the crystal.

"Adrien, no!" Ladybug cried.

A burst of evil laughter had left the lips of the villain before her. "Well, Ladybug. You failed to protect your precious Adrien. Give me your Miraculous and then I'll let him free."

An angry Hawkmoth watched as his son was once again endangered because of his plans. But he couldn't let on his personal attachment or he give away his identity. He could only hope this would be over so that he can have him released. For now, he sat back and watched things unfold.

"Never! I will get Adrien back!" Ladybug cried out. "It's me you're after!"

Tossing her arm back as if she was going to pitch a baseball and throws her magical yo-yo towards the villain in attempts to try and steal her scepter. Mystique rolled off in the opposite direction as she would fire the red beams once more at Ladybug. Rolling off and evading each one, she would continue to fight back with her yo-yo, but this villain was agile and her beams were fast.

Mystique finally had her opening as she fired her beam and watched it hit Ladybug in her back. Ladybug sudden felt herself become weaker and her powers draining. She fell onto her knees and tried to use her yo-yo, but it wasn't working. She even glanced around to see if her Ladybug vision was working, but nothing. And she could barely move due to being drained.

* * *

Hawkmoth was enjoying the show, feeling the despair of Ladybug losing her powers. He grinned in triumph since he finally had Ladybug where he wanted her. Yet, he had no signs of Cat Noir. He needed both their Miraculouses. But for now, Ladybug was powerless. He'll settle for hers and force her to tell him where her partner could be hiding.

"Mystique, take Ladybug's Miraculous and then make her tell you where Cat Noir is," He ordered.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Mystique had slowly approached Ladybug who was a sitting duck. "Ladybug, it's over. Hand me over your Miraculous and tell me where your partner is."

"I have no idea where Cat Noir is, he should be here soon enough. But I'll give you my Miraculous only if you let Adrien and the others go first!"

"You don't get to make deals here," Mystique seethed.

"Mystique, heed her demand, after all, she's powerless. There is nothing she can do at this point." Hawkmoth ordered.

"Fine…"

Mystique had released the hostages she had including Adrien. The other freed students had fled. Adrien noticed that Ladybug seemed to be in trouble. He quickly went to go transform. Mystique walked over to Ladybug as she used her scepter to capture in one the crystal cocoons.

"Just so you don't try any funny tricks," Mystique grinned.

"Mystique, what you doing? Get her Miraculous!" Hawkmoth urged.

"Relax, Hawkmoth, she's powerless, remember?" Mystique told him. "After all, I need some type of hostage so that Cat Noir can easily give up his Miraculous."

"Very well, you are right. There is no way this plan can fail."

* * *

The other students that were hiding had watched the demise of Ladybug quickly unfolding. They felt helpless that there wasn't anything to do to help her without risking the safety of themselves in the processes. Even though they would do anything for Ladybug, they knew this villain was not like the others.

"We need to help, Ladybug," Alya said to Nino who was hiding in the same spot behind the DJ stand.

"But how, that villain is no joke…" Nino sighed.

Chloe was hiding behind one of the pillars as she watched the struggling fight of Ladybug go on.

"Where is that useless partner of a Cat to help her out." Chloe scoffed.

Luka was hiding under another table where the punch was as he scanned around to come up with a plan to help Ladybug. He didn't see her partner at all which was strange.

"I need a plan, I can't just charge in there or I'll be like the others," Luka stated.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance…" An unfamiliar voice had stated to Luka.

To Be Continued…


	9. Saving Ladybug

Master Fu knew that Hawkmoth would use the opportunity of the dance to cause a commotion. That's why he appeared once again under a disguise, even if it meant he'd risk cover being blown. However, he didn't calculate that Ladybug would be in serious peril. He carried the Miracle Box with the Miraculouses. He spotted Luka first and made his approach to him.

Luka turned around as he spots the elder man— wearing a strange pair of glasses and a mustache with an overcoat on. He had no idea where he had come from nor who he was. He was used to seeing many people in Paris, but this man stood out: especially with his accent.

"Who are you, sir?" Luka asked.

"I am a guardian," He answered. "Cat Noir is unable to help Ladybug at the moment because he is on a special mission elsewhere, but he should be on his way soon enough."

"Viperon, I need your help to save Ladybug, would you be able to do it?" The man asked holding out one the Snake Miraculous.

"I'll be honored, sir. Anything for Ladybug, she always saved us when we needed her."

"Good, please return the Miraculous to Ladybug after you stopped the villain."

Luka nods before he went under the transformation process to become Viperon. Master Fu had went and searches for Chole. Of course, the spoiled early teen wasn't too happy to see him in her presence.

* * *

"Queen Bee, I need your help."

"Ew, who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I am a guardian, and I need your help to save Ladybug," he answered.

"Well, why didn't you say so, gimme the Miraculous," she pauses before sighing. "Please."

Master Fu would nod with a small smile. "Here you go, remember to return the Miraculous to Ladybug after you defeat the villain."

* * *

Master Fu heads to his final choices, this was easier since the two were already aware of their identities and kept it a secret from the world. He finds Nino and Alya together hiding behind the DJ booth. Master Fu appears before them giving Nino the Turtle and Alya the Fox. The two glances at the male with confusion.

"Dude, who are you?" Nino asks.

"I am a Guardian," He answers. "Carapice and Rena Rogue, I shall need your help to save Ladybug. You will work together with other heroes including Cat Noir to save her."

"Guardian?" Alya questions as well.

"Yes, I am the Guardian of the Miraculous, my identity and name must remain a secret. Please hurry. Cat Noir should be here soon."

"No problem, dude." Nino agreed.

"Of course, we'll save her." Alya answers.

"Remember to return the Miraculouses to Ladybug once you've defeated the villain."

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

Master Fu would nod and walk away to return to a hiding spot. Where he can monitor the situation from afar. He knew Adrien was on his way to he scene to stop Mystique. He hoped the five of them can work together without Ladybug being present.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat Noir shown on the scene before Mystique next to the crystallized Ladybug. He could his anger and frustration overwhelm him. If he was more careful, he could have prevented this from happening. He decided to settle this on his own. He'll save his Lady.

"Well, Kitty, you've finally come to your demise," Mystique gloated. "Give me your Miraculous and I promise that your Ladybug would be free to go."

"Sorry, but I'm not one up for negotiations," Cat Noir seethes.

"Cat Noir!" Viperon called out.

Cat Noir turned around to see Queen Bee, Viperon, Carapice, and Rena Rogue come to his side. The five them was face to face with the powerful Mystique. Mystique growled before her staff began to glow as she points at them.

"I can still beat you, you're powerless without your leader to help you!" Mystique growled.

"You're utter ridiculous if you think we're going to be beaten by you." Queen Bee remarked.

"Cat Noir, it looks like you're going have to tell what to do," Rena Rogue told him.

Cat Noir was put in a bind, he was normally the one following orders— But he was never one to give them. He never thought there would be a day that he would fight without Ladybug. A day he'd have to be the one to save her. He exhaled. He can do this. He had to in order to save the woman he loved.

"As if this Cat can lead," Mystique began to shoot beams at the group before her.

The five of them moved out the way to avert it. Chat Noir would glance around for a plan. He'd have to figure out where the Akauma was and that's when can find a way to beat her. He would turn to Viperon before he shouted:

"Viperon, cover me and try to figure out where the Akuma is," Cat Noir ordered.

"Yes, Sir," He answered.

Cat Noir would grab his staff to deflect the beams that were coming for him. Queen Bee tosses her spinning top at Mystique, while Carapice uses to his shield to protect Rena Rogue and himself. Chat Noir would rush towards Mystique. Raising up his hand, black particles would surround it as he shout:

"CATACLYSM!"

He would attempt to aim for her staff, but she moved back and fired the beam at him, turning him into a crystallized Cat. Turning the dial on his bracelet. Viperon would cry out: "Second Chance!"

Time would revert before Chat Noir attacked. His eyes paid attention to Mystique's actions. He knew that the Akuma wasn't in her staff. It seems to easy. He glance at her studying her as he used his Second Chance to revive the heroes from their peril. That's when noticed during their pattern, she seems to avoid anyone going near her mask with attacks.

"Cat Noir, the Akuma is in her Mask!" He told him.

"You be quiet Snake!" Mystique turns her attention onto Viperon as she tries to fire the beam at him.

Viperon dodged the beam as he zigzags to avert being turned into a crystal. Cat Noir would regroup with the remaining three behind a table.

Cat Noir glanced around as he green and black spots would appear as he turned to his teammates and then towards Mystique. He would immediately gain an idea.

"I got an idea!" He would turn to his teammates. "Rena Rogue, I need you to create a diversion save Viperon."

"You got it!" She nodded.

Using her Mirage, she would create a fake Cat Noir to distract Mystique from Viperon. The fake Cat would run into plain sight as he would lean on his staff and began to taunt her.

"Hey. It's my Miraculous you're after, quit wasting your time on the small fry." He told her.

"You're right, come on Kitty!" Mystique would turn to the mirage.

"Good, she got the bait," Cat nodded. "Carapice, toss your shell. Queen Bee, the moment she's down strike her with your venom!"

"No problem, dude!" Carapice nodded.

"Leave it to me!" Queen Bee responded.

The two went out in view as she was fighting the fake Cat Noir. Would toss his shell to his Mystique, before Chole would rope her leg with her spinning top to tug her towards her. She immediately called for her venom and stabbed Mystique in the arm with it causing her to freeze in place.

"NOOOOO!" Hawkmoth growled.

"Now, Cat Noir!" Queen Bee commanded.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir would then touch her Mask destroying it and causing Mystique to revert back to Lila.

Ladybug and everyone that was turned into crystals was free. Ladybug looking around as she was confused to how she was freed until she saw Cat Noir, Viperon, Queen Bee, Rena Rogue, and Carapice smiling at her. Ladybug smiles back in gratitude.

"Thank you, guys, for saving me," She smiled.

"No problem, M'lady," He told her. "But you should capture the Akuma before it escapes."

Ladybug nodded before her yo-yo swings side to side. "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma," Ladybug said before she tosses it her yo-yo forward towards the fleeting butterfly. "It's time to de-evilize!"

The Yo-yo would launch and capture the butterfly. "Gotcha!" She would soon set the purified butterfly free to go back to where it came from. "Bye, Bye little butterfly!"

"So, what now?" Cat Noir asked. "You never used your lucky charm to turn everything back to normal."

"Well, I don't see why I can't use it now," Ladybug shrugged.

She tossed her yo-yo in the air and called out. "LUCKY CHARM!"

The yo-yo spins before it proves her with a red and black polka-dotted mask. Ladybug smiles before she tosses the mask into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical ladybugs would fly around before they revert all the damage that was done back to normal. Cat Noir's ring begin to flash since it was almost time for him to change back. As well as everyone else who used their powers, the six of them had scattered about. Ladybug had gone to gather the borrowed Miraculouses from each other owner and then transforms back.

* * *

Master Fu was waiting for her by the school door front entrance. Marinette had handed him the Miraculouses as she looked a bit disappointed in herself. Master Fu would give Marinette a small, reassuring smile.

"You've gave me quiet a scare there Marinette," he told her.

"I'm sorry, Master Fu," She signed.

"It's all right, Cat Noir handle things well in your absence," He answered. "For now, Marinette, please go and enjoy the rest of the dance."

"Thank you, Master." She smiles.

To be continued…


	10. The Last Dance

The dance seems to back up in high gear as if the Akuma attack never happened. All the Dupont students were still chatting and dancing with each other. Having a good time. Not all the students, however, were enjoying themselves. Lilia was still seething in her hatred of the continuous defeat of Ladybug. If only she knew who she was, then she could easily find a way to make her life miserable. Lila decides that her next mission would be finding out Ladybug's true identity. It could be anyone here or possibly another school. Biting her bottom lip, she plotted a way to figure out who she was.

Marinette returns to the dance where Luka was waiting for her. With all the things that were going on, she felt bad not getting a proper dance with him. A small smile formed on her face as she went over to her date for the evening. It was unfair to Luka that she still put Adrien before him, even though Adrien didn't want to be with her.

"Luka, I'm so sorry," Marinette apologizes.

"It's fine Marinette," Luka responds with a smile of reassurance.

Extending his hand out, Marinette had taken a hold of it as he leads her to the dance floor. One hand was place on her lower back and the other on her shoulder. Marinette smiles up at Luka as they dreamily dance with each other. The way he looks at her with such warmth. Luka was obviously the one she should be with tonight. But why? Why does she think of Adrien? She remembers Adrien was going to tell her something as Ladybug before the Akuma attack. She sighs and wonders where he was at the moment.

Adrien was back inside, he sighs as he knew the moment he was waiting for was ruined. He had everything planned. He and Ladybug would dance while he told her how he felt. Maybe this was fate telling him that they weren't meant to be. Disappointment wash over his board, masculine features as he didn't want to accept it. Maybe he should call it night early. He was gazing at his classmates that seem to be having fun, including Marinette who was dancing with Luka. A forced smile forms as he decided to go get some air.

Marinette's eyes linger to Adrien's form as she notices how disappointed he look at the time. Luka's gaze went from Marinette towards the direction of her view. He knew that guy she wants to be with tonight, it wasn't him. Once again, he'll always be second to Adrien. Releasing Marinette, he gave her a gentle smile and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Go," he told her. "I know it's not me that you wanted to be with tonight. I do thank you for letting me take you to the dance."

Marinette's expression turned into a heap of guilt. She feels bad because she knew that it was cruel what she was doing— thinking of another guy when she was with someone else. "I'm sorry, Luka."

"Don't ever apologize for your feelings, Marinette," Luka answers. "Instead just follow your heart, no matter what, I'll always be here for you and support you."

"Thank you for everything, Luka."

Turning her back on Luka, she chases after Adrien. Luka could only shake his head to himself for being a fool to let her go once again— but he knew that chaining her to him would make neither of them happy.

* * *

Marinette looks all over until she found Adrien alone outside in front of the school. He was sitting on the steps and gazing up at the stars. He seems to be lost in his thoughts.

"Adrien!" Marinette calls to him.

"Marinette?" Adrien turns around surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Luka?"

"I was, but I saw you leaving and looking kind of sad," She said as carefully joins him by sitting beside him. "I didn't want to leave you alone, we did plan the dance together after all."

"Sorry, Marinette," his expression went from her to the ground.

His digits intertwine together and rest in his lap. Could he confide in Marinette? She was a good friend. Always helping him and looking out for others. It was just the way she was. She had a good heart. Sometimes, Marinette reminds him of Ladybug, his true love.

"This night was supposed to be perfect," He told her. "I finally had the courage to ask the girl I like to the dance. And when I finally was going to admit how I feel about her, it got interrupted. I'm thinking she and I aren't meant to be."

Flushed red and her jaw slightly open at Adrien's declaration for his feelings. Could it be that the girl he was in love with this whole time was Ladybug? Her? She quickly gains composure, not wanting to reveal herself or her thoughts. She had to play it cool— even if it means she knew the truth behind it all.

"Y-You're in love with ladybug?" Marinette stammered.

"Yes, I know it's silly being in love with a Super Hero," He sheepily smiled. "But she's amazing. Someone who shines brighter than anyone. She's smart and always helping others. I think she's the most beautiful person in all of Paris."

These words made Marinette heart flutter, all this time. He was in love with her. If only she could tell him she was Ladybug, but she knew that her secret would be protecting him. Someday, when Hawkmoth threat was over, she could reveal the truth and maybe, they can be together.

"Ladybug is really lucky to have you be in love with her." In a way, she almost feels jealous of herself. If only Adrien could have these feelings for her as Marinette and not the girl she was under her mask.

"I know, but I don't think it's meant to be," he sighs.

"Hey, don't give up Adrien," Marinette encourages. "Fate has its ways of working things out, even in love. You just have to push forward and believe in yourself and your feelings for her. Who knows? Maybe she'll feel the same way?"

All the uneasiness Adrien felt was melted away by Marinette's words. As usual, she was always such an amazing friend. An amazing person. If things didn't work out with Ladybug, maybe he could change his affection towards Marinette? His hand gently place over her own, flashing her the most tender of smiles.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Ant at Nall," She fumbled. "I mean not at all!"

He laughed at her awkwardness, it could be really cute at times. He stood up as he gently extended his hand out towards her. "Marinette, would you like to dance with me."

Speechless at his sudden offer, she could only nod. She took his hand and stood up as she was now in his arms. The two both look at each other and began to waltz gently on the pavement. At the time, neither of them said a word and dance silently to the music that was heard from inside. It almost feels like a dream. Like Cinderella dancing with her prince at the ball.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Marinette."

"You're a really amazing dancer, Adrien."

The two share a flustered smile at each other as they danced the rest of the night away. Hand and hand with the sound of their heartbeats in sync. Even if the night wasn't perfect as they planned, tonight was something special that they wouldn't forget.

* * *

After the dance was over and everyone returned home, Marinette spins gently around and landed on her bed. She was on cloud nine and nothing nor no ruin her happiness. It almost felt like a dream, dancing with Adrien. Finding out Adrien was in love with her, well in love with one side of her. Still, her happiness knew no bounds that night.

"Tikki, Adrien is in love with me!" Giddily she confines in her Kwami.

"That's amazing, Marinette," Tikki rejoiced. "However, he's in love with Ladybug. You have to be careful. Hawkmoth can use this as his advantage if you two got closer."

"I know, Tikki," She sighs. "That's why I need to hurry up and defeat Hawkmoth. Then that way Adrien and I can live happily together without any worries."

"We'll do our best," Tikki smiles.

Marinette smiles back as she cuddles her Kwami closer. Now that she knew how Adrien really felt about her. Felt about Ladybug, she was determined to protect him and keep him safe at all costs.

The End


End file.
